makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
John Team vs ILAR Team
John Team vs ILAR Team is a Fighting Game released in March 28, 2013 Plot TBA Gameplay Similar to SNK vs Capcom: SVC Chaos & like SFXT, you have to battle Rivals, Mini Bosses & Bosses, if you pick a character from John Team/ILAR Team you will fight a rival from ILAR Team/John Team. Characters Playable Starter (John Team) *John *Robo *Cosmo the Seedrian *Jokerkoopa *Amalia *Goku *Clementj642 *Mordecai & Rigby *Ryu *Chun-Li Unlockable (John Team) *Rosie *Kay The Bodyguard *Ken *Vegeta *Pops *Skips *Gallade *Ugo the Italian Guy *Frieza *Smithy *Akuma (Secret Character) DLC (John Team) *Totoro (My Neighboor Totoro) *Bills (DBZ: Battle of Gods) Special Combo (John Team) *John - Ultra Buster, Final Nerd *Robo - Big Missiles, Explosive Wave *Cosmo - Transformation, Planet Egg *Jokerkoopa - Maniac Laugh, Super Joker Bomb *Amalia - Plant Attack, Tornado Vine *Goku - Meteor Combination, Super Kamehameha *Clementj642 - This Game is Terrible!, Banana Shot *Mordecai & Rigby - Punchies & Brain Max, Cart Attack *Ryu - Shinku Hadoken, Shinku Hurricane Kick *Chun-Li - Super Lighting Kick, Hazan Tenshou Kyaku *Rosie - Valentine Chocolate, Slap the Guy/Gal! *Kay - Muscle Power, Laser Ray *Ken - Shoryueppa, Shippu Jinraikyaku *Vegeta - Big Bang Attack, Amazing Impact *Pops - You want some candy?, Bed Fall *Skips - Bowl Attack, Kamehameha *Gallade - Leaf Blade, Psychic *Ugo - Devil Teddy Bear, Continuous Laser Ray *Frieza - Death Beam, Homing Destructo Disk *Smithy - Mouth Laser, Flaming Hammer *Akuma - Messatsu Gohadoken, Messatsu Goshoryuken *Totoro - Umbrella Flight *Bills - Wrath of the God of Destruction, Pressure Point Attack Ultimate Combo (John Team) *John - Ultimate Armor *Robo - Ultimate Robo *Cosmo - Super Kamehameha *Jokerkoopa - Ultra Joker Bomb *Amalia - Final Plant *Goku - Spirit Bomb *Clementj642 - Call the Egg Fleet! *Mordecai & Rigby - Fusion *Ryu - Shin Shoryuken *Chun-Li - Kikosho *Rosie - Sexy Hot Love *Kay - Call the police *Ken - Shinryuken *Vegeta - Final Flash *Pops - Do you wanna take a ride? *Skips - Fists of Justice *Gallade - Close Combat *Ugo - Transformation *Frieza - You Will Die By My Hand! *Smithy - Final Smithy *Akuma - Shun Goku Satsu *Totoro - Big Roar *Bills - God of Destruction Super Energy Sphere Voice Actors (John Team) *John - Himself, Jokerkoopa *Dee Brandley Baker - Robo, Kay (With a German Accent) *Tara Strong - Cosmo, Rosie *Adeline Chetail - Amalia *Sean Schemmel - Goku *Jamie Clement - Himself *J. G Quintel - Mordecai *William Salyers - Rigby *Hiroki Takahashi - Ryu *Fumiko Orikasa - Chun-li *Reuben Langdon - Ken *Christopher Sabat - Vegeta *Sam Marin - Pops *Mark Hamill - Skips *Katsuyuki Konishi - Gallade *GoAnimate! voice Brian - Ugo the Italian *Chris Ayres - Frieza *Mugihito - Smithy *Taketora - Akuma *Hitoshi Takagi - Totoro *Kōichi Yamadera - Bills Starter (ILAR Team) *Amy Rose *Gaston *Mabel *Master Shake *Margaret & Eileen *Pan *60's Spiderman *Pinkie Pie *Flame Princess *Toon Mask Unlockable (ILAR Team) *Captain Ginyu *Meatward *Isabella *Jake's Puppies *Android 17 *Rainbow Dash *Angry Joe *Ebony the Hedgehuman *Drumotron VI *Frollo *True Ogre (Secret Character) DLC (ILAR Team) *Ami & Yumi *Stan Smith Special Combo (ILAR Team) *Amy Rose - Big Hammer, Big Hammer Spin *Gaston - Chair Fall, Super Shotgun *Mabel - Pig Attack, Hehehe! *Master Shake - Credit Bomb, Super Dance Spin *Margaret & Eileen - Fist Pump Shirt Throw, Eileen with no Glasses *Pan - Kamehameha, Maiden's Rage *60's Spiderman - Spider Bomb, Maxinum Spider *Pinkie Pie - Angry Pinkie, Cupcake Pinkie *Flame Princess - Continuous Flaming Disk, Continuous Fireball attack *Toon Mask - Crazy Car Attack, Run like a maniac *Captain Ginyu - Galaxy Dynamite, Ginyu Strike *Meatward - Transformation *Isabella - Unicorn Ride *Jake's Puppies - Continuous Rainbow Beam *Android 17 - Photon Flash, Now We're Playing for Keeps! *Rainbow Dash - Rainbownado, Sonic Drill *Angry Joe - FUCKING ASS Attack, Eletric Shock *Ebony the Hedgehuman - Giant Hammer, Giant Hammer Spin *Drumotron VI - Tentacle Attack *Frollo - Super Fireball, Fire Spin *True Ogre - Super Flamethrower *Ami & Yumi - Super Guitar Attack, Super Drum Shock *Stan Smith - Shotgun, Machine Gun Ultimate Combo (ILAR Team) *Amy Rose - Super Amy *Gaston - Kill the Beast! *Mabel - Gideon Throw *Master Shake - Juice *Margaret & Eileen - The Guardian of Margaret's Diary *Pan - Reliable Friend *60's Spiderman - The Meme Marathon Attack *Pinkie Pie - Pinkie's Dance *Flame Princess - Super Saiyan Flame Princess *Toon Mask - The Mask's Dance *Captain Ginyu - The Ginyu Force Attack *Meatward - Robot Suit *Isabella - Cutness Attack *Jake's Puppies - Rainbow Tornado *Android 17 - Accel Dance *Rainbow Dash - Sonic Rainboom *Angry Joe - Red Lantern Joe *Ebony the Hedgehuman - Super Ebony *Drumotron VI - Super Drumotron VI *Frollo - HELLFIRE!!! *True Ogre - Hell Inferno *Ami & Yumi - Puffy Jam Season *Stan Smith - Killer Hot Tub Voice Actors (ILAR Team) *Cindy Robinson - Amy Rose, Ebony *Richard White - Gaston *Kristen Schaal - Mabel *Dana Snyder - Master Shake *Janie Haddad - Margaret *Minty Lewis - Eileen *Kate Bristol - Pan *Drake Bell - 60's Spiderman *Andrea Libman - Pinkie Pie *Jessica Di Ciccio - Flame Princess *Scott McNeil - Toon Mask *Robert Bruce Elliott - Captain Ginyu *Dave Willis - Meatwad * Stages John Team TBA ILAR Team TBA Music TBA Trivia *This is the first time C1 & ILAR works Together. *& Also the first time to have Bills from DBZ: Battle of Gods introduced in this game. Category:Arcade Games Category:Fighting Games Category:The John Studios Category:I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE Games